


The Guardian Angel

by DangerSlut, GlitterCrow, telera, trr_rr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst, Cutting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Medical Kink, Restraints, Scars, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerSlut/pseuds/DangerSlut, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterCrow/pseuds/GlitterCrow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will is committed to the Psychiatric Hospital, a young nurse looks after him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by a picture on tumblr and the comments dangerslut, glitercrow3 and ter0rr wrote about it ^-^

 

 **DANGERSLUT:** I wanna see Will in this.

 

**GLITTERCROW:**

 

YES!

I want to see him struggle as he’s held down, shouting as his hands are firmly guided through the wrist loops and secured to the bed. The orderlies remain silent as they work, upsetting Will significantly. When they don’t respond to him, they’re denying his sanity. In that moment, Will knows he’s been reduced to a raving lunatic that can’t be reasoned with.

What started out as angry ranting turns to desperate pleading as they file out of his cell. Will is left panting and crying as he exhausts his remaining energy uselessly trying to tug himself free.

 

**DANGERSLUT:**

And once Will starts begging and pleading, he just can’t stop and eventually he just starts screaming and crying. His hallucinations take over and he gets more and more distressed, pulling at the restraints until there is no way he won’t have bruises.

He’s so out of it that nothing Chilton does or says will calm Will, so they have to resort to sedating him.

And when he finally wakes back up, there is a strong but gentle hand stroking through his sweaty curls, saying something in a language he can’t understand, but he knows that voice. And as much as he hates Hannibal for putting him in here in the first place, he can’t help but feel relieved that the doctor is still there for him when he needs it.

 

**TER0RR:**

That fragile line between the real world and what remains of Hannibal inside Will’s mind shatters after the night of the attack. Hannibal coos to him about stressing his stitches, explaining that he’s only hurting himself.

His tired whimpering becomes something low and intimate. Tears slow and his eyes fall half shut to something resembling calm, as though the specter in his room has soothed the wild resistance in his limbs.

Chilton watches Will murmur and whine into the empty space. Sometimes, though he’d never admit it, he feels at a loss to help his patients. In this instance, if he had the option, he would have asked for Dr Lecter’s advice.

 

 **TELERA:**  

There is only one measure of comfort -real,  _genuine_  comfort, not the mind games Dr. Lecter plays with him. A nurse whispers to Will during lunch time. He brings a tray with a glass of juice and the mush Dr. Chilton says Will must eat to prevent voluntary or involuntary choking. It’s humiliating and disgusting to be forced to eat like a baby, but the nurse always has a shy smile for him.

'Lunch time, Mr. Graham'.

He loosens the restraints a little and helps him to sit on the bed, slowly, carefully.

'I know you're dizzy' he whispers 'Too long lying down, postural hypotension and all that'.

He says nothing else, and sits down on the chair of the corner keenly aware of the cameras that record everything in the room and send the live feed straight to Dr. Chilton’s laptop.

Dr. Lecter has managed to negotiate Will’s use of his right hand to feed himself, but the nurse watches with so much intent that Will has the feeling he’d like him to create some kind of commotion so that the privilege is revoked and Dr. Chilton orders the patient to be hand fed. And Will just knows the nurse is first in line for the  _honour_.

Will swallows the bland, orange mush with a little grin, thinking that maybe he would relapse into a fit of rage and tears just in time for tomorrow’s lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All chapters from now on are by telera ^=^

The next day came, and after a tasteless morning shake, Will started to count the minutes until lunch time. This was a bad idea. He barely knew the male nurse, and good behaviour had earned him no more ankle restraints at nights. Whether that had been Dr. Chilton or Dr. Lecter’s generosity Will couldn’t tell, but it scared him to loose the little comfort he now had. Pathetic, yes, but nonetheless true. When you’re strapped to a bed twenty four hours a day, feeling your feet free at nights feels better than hitting the jackpot.

 

A fit of rage would cost Will that and more, but the male nurse had been the one to  _ _truly_ _ comfort him since he had arrived here. There was something touching in his concern for Will, if somehow weird and far too intense. As if he needed to prove something. Will licked his parched lips as the white sun filtered through the barred window. If he carried this through he’d be in a lot of trouble. But his gut instinct told him to trust the nurse.

 

So, when the noise of the food tray cart could be heard at the end of the corridor, Will started to yell obscenities. Most directed at Chilton, and with reason. He trashed wildly in the bed, feeling the heavy duty restraints burning his skin. And to his surprise, he found that he had to fake nothing. His rage was genuine, and was still lurking under his skin, although numbed with the promise of petty privileges. A free hand to eat. No restraints on his ankles at nights. A newspaper to read on Sundays. Fuck it all.

 

'Fuck you! FUCK!' he yelled as the orderlies subdued him and forced a gag into his mouth. Retaliation was swift and worse than he had anticipated. Dr. Chilton cancelled lunch and ordered an IV with parenteral nutrition, and the gag stayed in for good measure. There would be no more visits from Dr. Lecter for several days, and the much anticipated Sunday newspaper was now history.

 

Will cursed himself for his foolishness, and cried bitter tears as he was left alone in the white room. The male nurse hadn’t appeared, and he now knew he would be alone in his misery until Chilton chose.

 

-

 

When Will heard the door unlocking late that evening, he wondered if they would put a collar around his neck to make sure he would obey. He had been having dreadful nightmares all day long, torn between the need to force himself to sleep to forget the pain and the urge to pull himself out of the sick dreams. He blinked and tensed when the door locked, but a gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder.

 

'It's me, Mr. Graham. I've got orders to unhook you now'.

 

It was the male nurse, and Will couldn’t help a tiny whimper.

 

'I know it hurts' he whispered turning his back to the camera to have a little privacy 'But I have to say, your rant before' he whistled in awe 'Nobody has called Dr. Chilton those names before. Ever'.

 

Will tried a little smile, but he failed as the nurse removed the needle from his vein and pressed a bit of gauze to the little wound.

 

'This will help you with the pain' he murmured producing a small tube of bruise cream and applying a good dollop on his skin 'I guess you must be hungry'.

 

Will nodded, his eyes prickling with tears at the kindness of this total stranger. The nurse unfastened the velcro securing the mouth gag behind Will’s head and pulled it out with infinite care, helping him to sit on the bed and loosening the tight restraints.

 

'Easy' he whispered as Will started to cough. His mouth was dry and lips chapped from the cruel gag, and his jaw hurt from the strained position. The nurse wiped the dribbling mess on his chin and got the glass of juice from the tray he had left on the nearby table.

 

'Dr. Chilton instructed me to tell you' he said in a loud voice, so that it would register on the live recording of the security camera 'That this is what happens to patients who don't follow the rules. He hopes you have learned your lesson' he said bringing the drinking straw to Will's lips 'Say “yes”' he whispered secretly, but Will could only nod.

 

‘ _Say it_ ' the nurse urged 'I can't give you the juice until you say it'.

 

Will licked his parched lips and took in a long breath.

 

'Yeah, I understand. And I'm— I'm sorry for my behaviour before'.

 

The effort almost drained all his energy, but the nurse beamed at him.

 

'I so admire you, Mr. Graham' he said with a twinkle in his eyes, and helped Will to drink the juice.

 

It wasn’t very good, but it was cool and refreshing and Will sighed in contentment. Just as he was about to speak, the young man pulled a bar of lip balm from his pocket and applied it to Will’s lips pretending he was wiping some juice stain away.

 

'And now your dinner' he said in a loud voice again, clearly following the script Chilton had devised 'You'll be hand fed for a week, and then you'll have to earn the privilege of using your own hand again'.

 

It was dreadful news, and Will’s heart sank when he heard them. However, the smile of the nurse as he sat on the bed with the dish of orange mush was oddly reassuring.

 

'Don't worry, Mr. Graham' he whispered again 'I've changed my shifts to be with you all through this week. And I brought you something I hope you like'.

 

The nurse shifted his position so that his back was fully turned to the security camera. In that way, he could bodily shield what was going on between them, protecting Will from the intrusion of the camera.

 

'It was the only thing in the vending machine'.

 

Will watched as  _ _Matthew_ _ -he could read his name on the ID tag of his coat at last- produced a snack size bag of Cheetos from his other pocket and opened it. Then he filled the plastic spoon with the bland orange puree and put one piece on top of it, bringing it to Will’s mouth with a shy smile.

 

Will opened his mouth dutifully and munched the crunchy little snack. Cheetos had never been among his favorite, but after days of the bland, mushy puree the cheese bit tasted salty and tasty and outright delicious.

 

'I love it' he murmured savouring the mouthful slowly 'Thank you so much, Matthew'.

 

The nurse beamed at him and filled the spoon again, putting another piece and repeating the process until Will had finished his dinner. He then wiped his lips with a wet wipe and slid a mint chewing gum in his mouth.

 

'I wanted to get you a white ipod for the night, Mr. Graham' he whispered apologetically 'So that you could listen to some music. I would put it under your pillow and get it first thing in the morning before the orderlies arrived, but—'

 

'Matthew' Will mouthed 'I don't want you to loose your job. You've done enough for me already'.

 

Will smiled genuinely then, because despite his obvious anxiety and weird admiration, Matthew had been the only one to show him any kindness since Will had arrived here.

 

'How could I ever repay you' he honestly said, and could have sworn the young nurse blushed.

 

'You don't have to thank me, Mr. Graham. I- hum. I'm just doing my job'.

 

He rearranged his pillows then, making sure he was comfortable before tightening the restraints for the night.

 

'I'm sorry I have to do this' he murmured, but Will only nodded.

 

'Thanks for looking after me' he whispered as Matthew finished and he moved away from the bed, leaving Will clearly visible and exposed to the eye of the security camera.

 

'Lights off' he said in a cold, neutral voice, obviously for Chilton's sake. He clicked the lights off and left, and the red LED of the security camera disappeared after a while. Will thought that maybe it was a trick, and that the camera continued recording in infra red. But he didn't care, and it didn't prevent him from smiling- a big, warm smile that comforted him and made him feel good -real good- for the first time in days.

 

The pain of the needle in his arm was almost forgotten with the bruise cream, his lips felt slick thanks to the lip balm, and his mouth and tongue wouldn’t feel furry the next morning with the chewing gum, which he would swallow before falling asleep. Matthew had obviously spent some time thinking about all this, and the Cheetos had just been the icing on the cake.

 

Will spent a solid five minutes smiling in the bed, ignoring the pressure of the restraints and the heat of the room. His instincts hadn’t been wrong about Matthew, and even though the punishment week had only begun, he knew he could trust the shy nurse with loving hands and hawkish eyes.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Mathew’s shift began at noon, right in time for lunch. Will didn’t see the nurse in the morning, another came with the breakfast shake and watched sourly as Will sipped it through the straw.

 

Then there were hours of nothing. Will spent the time watching the white walls of the cell and dozing off in an attempt to stifle the growing voices inside his head. That was what he feared the most, the hallucinations were robbing Will of his sanity during Chilton’s enforced isolation- murmuring, sniggering, outright scaring him. Sometimes they continued to torment him during dreadful nightmares, from which Will woke up screaming and drenched in sweat.

 

But then Matthew came, with his shy smile and coat pockets full of surprises. He left the food tray on the table and sat on the bed, softly caressing his arms and legs as he loosened the tight restraints. The comforting gesture made Will feel more human, as if his body was locked and paralized somewhere far away and Matthew could bring it back to the present.

 

'Ready for lunch' he intoned for Chilton's benefit and his ever watching camera, but he winked an eye at Will as he sat on the bed. The orange puree was always the same, but Mat -that's how Will called him in his head- Mat had now managed to make it palatable with many things. Sometimes it was cheese or ham cubes, which he brought from home wrapped in foil in his pocket. Some other times it was the Cheetos from the vending machine, but once he even brought fresh avocado chunks, a delicatessen that made Will beam and eat the bland puree with gusto. The orange juice was cheap and tasted of chalk, but Mat now added a sachet of nutritional supplement to boost Will's nutrition and keep him strong.

 

But despite Mat’s efforts at making the hospital food tasty, what Will appreciated the most was his smalltalk. The nurse whispered to Will as he hand fed him, telling him about the weather outside or which team had won the game the night before. The gentle voice was a balm for his sanity, and Will listened to each and every word as if his life depended on it. Nobody ever  _ talked _  to him here, and the white silence of the isolated room made the hallucinations grow stronger. Sometimes Will was so desperate for any form of human contact,  _ any _ , that he actually craved for Chilton’s pompous rants and Dr. Lecter’s poisoned words.

 

Matthew must have known, because he went on and on during lunchtime, just as if he were chatting to a friend. He shared anecdotes and told Will about his day, always in a low whisper with his back turned to the security camera.

 

'… and the woman in the supermarket aisle came to me and said: “Excuse me, what dog food is good for my nephew's dog?” and I said: “Madam, I'm a nurse, not a vet”'.

 

Will chuckled and munched his mouthful slowly, wanting to prolong his time with Mat as much as possible.

 

'Purina or Pedigree are good brands. And cheap at Wal-Mart'.

 

Matthew filled the spoon again and looked surprised.

 

'You like dogs, Mr. Graham?'

 

'Yeah' he said with a sad smile, wondering how his family of strays would be doing. They had been taken to the shelter, and the thought of his dogs locked in cages -very much like he was here- made Will look away, overwhelmed by a sudden sadness.

 

'I'm sorry I have upset you, Mr. Graham' Matthew hastened to apologize 'I won't talk about dogs again'.

 

'Will' he mouthed 'You should call me Will. And it's OK, I just- just miss them'.

 

The nurse nodded and continued to feed him in silence.

 

'Please, don't stop talking' Will begged as he swallowed the bit of hard boiled egg Mat had added to the puree today ' _ Please _ ’.

 

'Well, em. My phone bill arrived today and… they have charged a free app, so I'll have to sort it out later. Dr. Gideon had a meeting with his lawyer earlier, and they'll be restocking the pharmacy of the hospital tomorrow. I like the guy who brings the supplies, he always parks his van right in the middle of two parking slots and it makes C crazy. We chat sometimes, he's from Wisconsin and plays the guitar in his free time'.

 

Will smiled, relieved that Mat’s words flowed so effortlessly. They wrapped him in a comforting sense of normality, and for a while kept the illusion that they were just a couple of friends talking about their day and sharing lunch time together. But when the plastic dish was empty Will couldn’t help feeling restless. He always tried to drag the moment a little more, but Mat was on a very tight schedule and it wouldn’t do to draw extra attention to him- he was risking a lot already.

 

Matthew wiped his mouth and checked the restraints as he always did, making sure they remained on the loose side without being too obvious in case somebody noticed.

 

'Mat' Will whispered as he lay down on the bed again, and the nurse looked surprise at being called like that. He beamed immediately at the pet name, though, and pretended to arrange the pillow of the bed so he could lean down and listen,

 

'Yes, Mr. Graham'.

 

'Please, hold my hand. Can you— just a moment'.

 

And Matthew did, double checking the wrist restraint and squeezing Will’s hand in the process. It was just a moment, but it meant the world to Will. After all Mat had done for him, feeling his hand in such an honest and intimate gesture strengthened their bond and grounded Will in the moment, giving him the clarity and stability the drugs had muddled up. Chilton might treat him like a rag doll, and Will knew he was no more than a rare specimen for Dr. Lecter to play with. But Matthew Brown cared for him, and gave him part of the humanity the Psychiatric Hospital and the fevered hallucinations threatened to rob Will of. He was sane with Matthew. He had to fight on, he wouldn’t give up.

 

Will smiled at the shy nurse, who caressed his hand with his thumb lovingly.

 

'I'll return for dinner, Mr. Graham. And- you- you'll see'.

 

He said nothing more, but a secretive grin gave him away. Will didn’t know what he meant, but the sweet, impish smile was enough to comfort him all through the long, white hours of afternoon loneliness.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Will knew something was wrong -dreadfully wrong- when Mat didn’t come for dinner. In his stead there came a strong, black nurse by the name of Barney Matthews. He was polite and fed Will with respect, but he engaged in no friendly conversation, and after so many days feeling Mat’s nurturing words and presence, Will felt painfully deprived. He wriggled restlessly when the nurse left, and wondered what could have gone wrong. Maybe Mat had been caught. Maybe Chilton had found out about what he had been doing -feeding Will non-hospital food and making him more comfortable- and he had fired Mat. The thought was unbearable, and it made Will so anxious that he started to sweat profusely. He could feel his heart beating fast in his chest, and a dark shadow of hallucinations gathered in the corner of the room, getting ready to feast on him now that he was especially weak and vulnerable.

 

When the lights went off at 9 p.m., Will started to cry. He hated to give Chilton the satisfaction of hearing him whimper so pitifully, but he couldn’t help it. Warm tears trickled down his cheeks in an incessant flow, and the idea of never seeing Mat again only made him sob louder.

 

A noise alerted him after a while, when he had cried his eyes out and there was snot and saliva running down his chin. The door of the room opened slowly, and a shadow tiptoed inside.

 

'I'm so sorry Mr. Graham' Mat whispered moving close to the bed and caressing Will's cheek 'But I had to change my shift'.

 

'M-mat' Will hiccuped, and he couldn't help fresh tears from welling in his eyes again 'I th-thought— I thought I had lost you'.

 

Mat unbuckled the heavy duty restraints and shook his head.

 

'Never, Mr— Will.  _ _Never_ _ ’.

 

He helped Will to sit on the bed, and cleaned his face with a wet wipe.

 

'What are you doing?' Will mouthed eyeing the red light of the security camera 'He's going to see— And then you'll be in troub—'

 

'Nah, I don't think so' Mat replied with a grin 'I edited a video out of the four nights you've spent here, and fed it into a loop to the security system. Chilton will never know the difference'.

 

Will blinked at the camera and back at Matthew.

 

'It took me longer than expected' he apologized looking down 'That's why I couldn't be here with you for dinner. Sorry'.

 

Will sought for Mat’s hand on the mattress and clasped it tight.

 

'Don't say that. You've done more than— more than I could ever dream'.

 

He smiled weakly, still overwhelmed by the enormity of Matthew’s gift. Lying on the bed for so many days had left him faint and debilitated, but feeling free like like this was priceless. Will left the hated bed and took a tentative step in the room.

 

'I'll have to tie you up again in the morning' Mat said helping him around 'Chilton plans to keep you like this three more days, to make an example of you'.

 

Will winced and felt his knees trembling. Spending such a long time bedridden had taken its toll, and there was more to come.

 

'Son of a bitch' Will muttered. His back hurt and his muscles felt sore and raw from the forced immobilization, so he returned to the bed and sat with a groan.

 

'Yeah' Mat said lifting his hospital t-shirt 'I need to check for bedsores, Mr. Graham' he clicked a penlight on and examined his back 'I'll give you something for the pain, and it would be good if you tried to stretch your muscles during the night. Nothing too strenuous, if you can't walk today, just flex your arms and legs and turn around in the bed as much as you can. That would really help'.

 

Will said nothing as Mat’s deft fingers checked his lower back, he moved them expertly pressing here and there until he touched a very tender spot.

 

'Ah!' Will hissed, and Mat looked for something in the little bag of supplies he had brought with him.

 

'Reactive hyperemia on the sacral region. It was to be expected, how are your heels doing?'

 

Will rotated them gently and felt them swollen and  _ _thick_ _ , for lack of a better word.

 

'Not so good'.

 

Mat gave Will a tube of ointment, and used a syringe to draw a good dose of medicine out of a vial.

 

'I wish I could rub this ointment in myself, Mr. Graham. I'm very good at massages. But they'll notice if I'm gone from the nurses station for too long'.

 

He knelt on the floor and parted Will’s toes, sliding the needle right between them so that nobody would notice the needle mark. The interdigital injection hurt more than Will had expected, and he fisted Mat’s shortly cropped head instinctively.

 

'Sorry' he muttered when it was all done 'You should be feeling better very soon. Don't forget to stretch- and the ointment. I'll be back in the morning'.

 

Mat produced something out of the bag and put it in Will’s hand- and just before Will could see what it was or say anything, Mat kissed him. Full on the lips, quick and hushed, and he left the room as if he were too ashamed or shy to deal with his sudden impulse.

 

'Wait!' Will called, but the door had already locked behind him.

 

Will pressed his lips together to taste the hurried kiss, licking them and savouring the ghost feeling of Mat’s plump mouth. He smelled of coffee and something else, something unique that he had come to associate with the caring, timid nurse.

 

Will sighed. The bone ache and muscle soreness was already starting to dissipate, and when he felt the thing Mat had put in his hand, he realized it was a walkman radio with headphones. Will could have cried of joy, because that meant he wouldn’t spend the night alone, tormented by the dreadful nightmares and hallucinations that were robbing him of his sanity. He put on the headphones without wasting a moment and clicked the little radio on, tuning it in to the first radio station he found. Will refused to lie on the damned bed, so he curled up in a corner of the room and listened avidly to the program, some kind of Health Q&A from a local station.

 

_ _'Hi, Brenda, love your show. I have Hashimoto’s disease and low cortisol. I stopped drinking caffeine back in January, but I’m not sure if that is really making a difference… Do you feel that drinking one cup of coffee a day is detrimental to my health?’_ _

 

Will listened to twenty more similar questions, and then a news broadcast began and then a late night show and then classical music and then a religious chat with one Rev. Chris McCorky. Will listened to the radio for hours on end, recovering his shattered sense of self as he clenched and flexed his muscles in series of five repetitions. He rubbed a bit of the ointment Mat had brought around his ankles and rolled on the floor every few minutes, stretching like a cat and lifting legs and arms to recover his mobility. There were no nightmare that night, no suffocating hallucinations that reduced him to a sweat drenched ragdoll. Mat’s little radio was a lifeline, and Will clung to it as if his life depended on it- which, at this point in his psychiatric commitment, it very well did.

 

Hour after hour Will listened and exercised the best he could, spending the night feeling like a person again and looking for the moment when his guardian angel would return the next morning. Will felt a tingle at the idea of seeing Matthew again, because he knew he would kiss him then, slowly, unhurriedly, making sure to taste him at leisure and sucking on his plump lips until he blushed. The thought made him smile in anticipation, and he cradled his head on his arms as a cooking program began in the radio.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con stuff here!

Will had been dozing for the past minutes when he heard rushed footsteps in the corridor. It was morning already, and the thought of meeting Mat again made him yawn and stretch happily in the corner of the room. He looked at the door intently, waiting for it to be unlocked, but when Mat finally came inside, Will froze on the spot.

 

'They're coming!' he hissed 'Get on the bed, __quick__!’

 

Will obeyed as fast as he could, lying on the bed and letting himself be strapped down. He could hear Chilton’s cane approaching down the corridor already, and he was talking with someone.

 

'The headphones' Mat whispered anxiously 'God, if he sees them—'

 

Mat snatched them quickly, shoving them into his white coat pocket just as Chilton opened the door.

 

'Well, well' he said sauntering leisurely into the room 'Good morning, Mr. Graham'.

 

Dr. Lecter entered after him, dressed to the nines as usual.

 

'What are you doing here?' Chilton grumbled as Matthew moved to a corner of the room.

 

'I was just finishing my shift, Dr. Chilton' he muttered lowering his head 'When I heard Mr. Graham… Em…'.

 

'I was wondering if I could have tea and biscuits for breakfast' Will grinned.

 

'Very funny' Chilton scoffed as Hannibal walked around the bed to the other side 'I am surprised you still keep that attitude after four days of your humane restraint therapy'.

 

'Is that how you call it now?' Will spat.

 

'For your own safety, of course. And ours'.

 

Will was seething at the smug doctor, trying very hard not to say something scathing as he still had three more days of “therapy” to go and didn’t want to make them worse with the hideous gag. He didn’t realize that Hannibal was curiously sniffling the air, and so he suddenly startled when he felt the doctor’s finger caressing his now less swollen ankle. The ointment Mat had given Will had a very distinctive sulphur smell, and when Hannibal looked at the silent nurse in the corner, he saw one of the headphones dangling from his coat pocket. Mat followed his gaze and pushed the betraying headphone deeper in his pocket, blushing and shifting his weight nervously from one foot to the other.

 

'Since you've behaved rather well these four days' Chilton was saying, unaware of the silent exchange between the three of them 'We'll resume your therapy and visits. But first things first. You stink, Graham. We'll get you cleaned and fed, and then we'll have a… friendly conversation. If you'll wait in my office' he said to Hannibal 'I'll get everything sorted out here and I'll join you in a few minutes'.

 

Hannibal nodded, eyeing Will and Mat one last time before leaving.

 

'Get out' Chilton then said, and Mat left the room in silence, looking worried at Will before locking the door.

 

'I was dining yesterday with Dr. Lecter' Chilton said when they were finally alone 'Wonderful house, delicious dinner. He had the good grace of preparing a vegetarian dish, and a cheese soufflé too. It was a lovely soiree, and we talked about many things… I must say he was very convincing in his argument about you getting a more… How did he put it? A more “compassionate treatment” while you're here' Chilton said air quoting the words 'Dr. Lecter is very respectful of my methods, of course, but his subtle insistence made me wonder… what does he really see in you?'

 

Chilton tapped the handle of his cane on Will’s stomach, and used it to lift his white tee, revealing his belly and chest.

 

'Maybe I can find out' he murmured with a leering grin, and Will tensed as he felt his hand caressing his skin.

 

'I wasn't aware your treatment included molesting your patients' Will ground out as Chilton's ringed hand caressed the hem of his hospital shorts.

 

'Oh, I employ a wide range of treatments for uncooperative, violent patients' he said pulling Will's shorts down 'And one way or another, I  _will_  break you, Will Graham. You can be sure of that’.

 

Will sucked in a breath as Chilton’s hand grasped his flaccid penis. He swallowed hard and focused his gaze on the white ceiling of the room, determined to detach himself from the moment and refusing to be affected by it.

 

'You truly are beautiful' the smug, honeyed voice murmured 'I think we're going to have a lot of fun together'.

 

Will clenched his fists as Chilton started a leisurely rhythm, stroking his cock with the patience and overbearing attitude of a predator who had his prey trapped. It had been days since Will had done this, and he knew his body would respond. What he hadn’t anticipated is that it would respond so quickly. It must have been Mat’s kiss, and the hours Will had spent on the floor of his room listening to his radio and thinking about how he would kiss him when he returned in the morning.

 

'My, my' Chilton sneered feeling the growing erection 'What a naughty little slut'.

 

Will bit his tongue very hard to avoid saying anything, he wouldn’t give Chilton the satisfaction of a single insult or sob.

 

'Let's make a deal' Chilton said thumbing Will's cockhead in circles 'Beg me now and I will stop. I will even cancel the restraint therapy for today, what do you say?'

 

Will shook his head left to right. Chilton wouldn’t hear a peep from him.

 

'Are you sure, Mr. Graham?' the doctor continued fondling his balls 'Three more days on this bed is a high price to pay. I only want to hear a  _ _Please_ _  from you. Beg me, sweetly, as I’m sure you’ve done for Dr. Lecter’.

 

Will squirmed as he felt his orgasm building in his belly, but the poisonous words made him shake his head again. Coming was shameful enough, begging was an unthinkable humiliation. So he closed his eyes and thought of Mat, imagining it was his hand stroking him.

 

'Look at me' Chilton snarled slapping him hard on the face 'I want you to know who owns your body from now on'.

 

Chilton imposed a punishing rhythm then, jacking him off so brutally that Will cried in pain. The spurt of come over his belly was followed by Chilton’s spit, who muttered a derisive " _ _whore"_ _ as he cleaned his hand on a handkerchief.

 

'This has only been the beginning, Mr. Graham' he announced as Will panted raggedly 'I'm sure I'll make you moan my name this afternoon, during our session. If you beg me properly I might even use some lube'.

 

He left with a knowing chuckle, tapping his cane on the floor and leaving Will strapped to the bed, half naked and sticky with his own cum. The red light of the camera was on, but it was not the thought of Chilton watching the recording later what made Will break down at last. It was Mat, because Will was sure he had seen it all. Knowing his shy, loving friend and had witnessed his debasement made Will weep at last, bitter, warm tears that trickled down his cheeks as heaving sobs racked his body.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Will was still sobbing when two nurses entered his room. One of them was Barney, who frowned at the sticky mess over his belly, but said nothing. They both unbuckled Will and helped him stand, walking him to the showers and stripping him of his sullied clothes. Will was too upset to feel ashamed for his nakedness, and he felt the hands of the nurses going up and down his body as if from far away. When he was put under the spray of the cold water he gasped and shivered, it felt like he was waking from a bad nightmare and coming back to reality at last. The washcloth was rough and the soap smelled of bleach, but he kept still as the nurses washed him in silence. The numbness that had enveloped him since Chilton left was starting to melt away, and the only thing that gave him a measure of comfort was that Mat wasn’t here. Will didn’t think he could have survived the humiliation of his friend washing him after what had happened.

 

When he was clean the nurses toweled him off quickly and gave him a new change of clothes. He was walked to his room again, but he wasn’t strapped down to the bed. Will frowned and Barney sighed at his confusion.

 

'You should get some rest, Mr. Graham' he said in a sad voice 'You are going to have a very busy afternoon with Dr. Chilton'.

 

-

 

Mat was pacing the staff locker room like a wild lion in a cage. He couldn’t get the images from flashing in his head over and over again- Chilton’s smug smile, his hand teasing and then violating Mr. Graham. Mat punched one of the lockers in rage and frustration. He was sitting in front of the monitors when it all happened, and so had been a silent witness to the vicious abuse. Knowing he hadn’t been able to stop it, and knowing Mr. Graham  __knew_ _  he was watching made him roar and bang his head against the locker. The ringed hand, the skilled, harassing fingers. Mr. Graham staying dead still and taking it all without as much as a whimper. He had showed an extraordinary strength and fortitude, but Mat knew the abuse would ravage him inside.

 

There had been a moment there when Mat thought he would look away or click the monitor off, but he didn’t- he couldn’t leave Will alone with Chilton, he had to be with him somehow. And so Mat had taken upon himself to watch everything unblinkingly, until Mr. Graham climaxed and Chilton left with an insidious threat. Mat knew there would be more. Chilton had been very clear about it, and he had heard the rumours. Ever since Abel Gideon was transferred here all the nurses knew the former surgeon received a very special treatment from the administrator. And it seemed that Chilton had now found a new favourite patient.

 

'I'll kill him' Mat grumbled under his breath. It hadn't been the first time the thought had crossed his mind, but now the fantasy grew in strength and details. He would follow Chilton to his office when he finished his shift. He would bend him over his own desk and bash his head against the hard wood, one, two, many times, until it was a bloody pulp. Then he would shove his silver cane up his ass, forcing it inside until the son of a bitch bled.

 

__Yes._ _

 

In the fevered fantasy, Mat would then free Mr. Graham and run away with him. He had been on the road for a long time already, and knew how to survive. They would be wanted criminals, most probably with a federal order on their heads, but they would be free. That’s what Mr. Graham wanted, right?

 

Mat took a sobering breath and tried to calm down. No, that wasn’t the life Mr. Graham wanted. He didn’t deserve to be a fugitive sleeping rough on back alleys, stealing food and running away from the police. Mat knew what that was like, and he would die before Mr. Graham ended up living that kind of life.

 

Mat moved to the sink and splashed cold water on his face. He cared too much fro Mr. Graham to condemn him to a life on the run, so he needed to  _think_. Breaking him from the hospital wouldn’t be enough. He needed options. Leverage. Help.

 

Mat looked at his wet reflection on the mirror and frowned. He knew he wasn’t the only one who cared for Mr. Graham. There was Dr. Lecter to consider. If what Chilton had said was true -and the pompous administrator had not enough imagination to lie about such a thing- it had been Dr. Lecter’s idea to get Will a more  _compassionate treatment._ He hadinvited Chilton for dinner only to persuade him, and although Mat didn’t know how successful that had been, he knew Dr. Lecter was clever. Very much so. He had seen the headphones on Mat’s pocket, and had smelled the ointment on Will’s ankle only a while ago. Mat was ready to bet Dr. Lecter knew all that had happened between them, just as if he had been watching–

 

An idea hit him then, and he dried his face off with a towel. It was dangerous, and the outcome impossible to foresee, but it could work. And if there was only one chance of saving Mr. Graham from Dr. Chilton, Mat would take it no matter what. Even if that meant making a deal with the devil.

 

-

 

'Dr. Lecter' Mat called when he saw the doctor leaving the hospital building and walking towards his Bentley. His meeting with Chilton had lasted almost an hour, and Mat had been waiting for him in the parking lot, smoking cigarette after cigarette and thumbing something in his pocket.

 

'Yes?'

 

The doctor turned then, polite and curious, and Mat swallowed hard. He wasn’t fooled by the expensive clothes and exquisite manners, Mat knew a predator when he saw one. And this was the most dangerous one he had ever come across.

 

'Dr. Lecter' he started 'My name is Matthew Brown, I'm in charge of supervising the patients in Ward 5'.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes.

 

'Yes, I think we have met'.

 

They had been in the same room a while ago, but his vague answer made Mat panic. It wouldn’t work. He would only get Mr. Graham -and himself- in more trouble. But he couldn’t back off now, and so he lowered his head and muttered hesitantly:

 

'I'm s-sorry to bother you. I just wanted to s-say—'

 

His stammer always returned when he was anxious, and this time was no different. Mat hated himself for being this weak, especially when Mr. Graham was in so much danger. The thought gave him strength to take the plunge.

 

'Here's something you should see' he said looking Dr. Lecter in the eye and producing something from his pocket.

 

Hannibal took the pendrive in his hand and raised an eyebrow.

 

'Why?'

 

'Because you care for Mr. Graham' Mat boldly said 'And I know you know I care for him too'.

 

Hannibal caressed the pendrive thoughtfully, but his face and tone remained impassive.

 

'What is there inside?'

 

'A recording of the security camera. From when Dr. Chilton was alone with him this morning. For his __special_ _ treatment, you know’.

 

Hannibal’s face turned dark and serious then. He pursed his lips and gave the young nurse a calculating look.

 

'If this is what I think it is, I'm not the right person to have it'.

 

Mat’s stomach turned to icy water then, the words of Dr. Lecter shattering all his plans and hopes to rescue Mr. Graham. Maybe he hadn’t read the doctor well, maybe he had been wrong about him all this time. Mat was so stunned that he didn’t know what to say, and mouthed something in confusion as Dr. Lecter grabbed his iPhone from his pocket.

 

'Ms. Lounds' he heard him say a moment later 'I think there's something you should see'.

 


	7. Chapter 7

The media circus lasted for a whole week. A bunch of journalists remained stationed at the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane with their vans and cameras,

shouting questions whenever a member of the staff left the premises. Mat lost his job as a consequence of the inquiry, but he couldn't care less. He only resented that Freddie Lounds had published several pictures of how Mr. Graham was being abused by Chilton, which she took from the footage he had recorded and given to Dr. Lecter. The pictures made the front page of tattlecrime.com and of many other tabloids, and everybody could see Will lying on the hospital bed while Chilton jerked him off. The key area of the picture had been pixelated to preserve Mr. Graham's privacy, of course, and also the reader's sensibility. Mat knew it had been a necessary price to pay, but he didn't like it. And lest of all, the caption Ms. Lounds had added: _“Dr. Pervy's X_ _xx_ _amination”_.

 

'Tasteless' Dr. Lecter murmured as he poured Mat a glass of white wine 'But nonetheless expected'.

 

Mat gulped down the cool wine in one go. He knew he should be grateful to Dr. Lecter, very much so. An hour after the news hit the media, he had filed a request to the judge so that he could be awarded temporary custody of Mr. Graham on the grounds of medical malpractice and sexual abuse on the part of his psychiatrist. The judge agreed to it, and as Chilton was being detained, Dr. Lecter became the only physician authorized to treat Mr. Graham. His first decision was to have Will transferred to a private Mental Health Institution at an undisclosed location, where he started a recovery physical therapy and a PTSD program treatment.

 

'Will will be with us in a couple of weeks' Dr. Lecter informed sipping his wine 'Once the media buzz dies off, it'll be safe for him to leave the Clinic. I'll monitor his therapy after that, and by the time Chilton goes to trial, I trust he'll be fully recovered to testify. You'll have to testify too- as will I'.

 

'Yeah, no problem' Mat muttered.

 

Hannibal watched him for a long moment, evaluating his tense body language.

 

'Dr. Gideon will be a key witness, of course. I understand his lawyer has filed several complaints and the FBI is going through the recordings of the security cameras. From what I hear, Chilton will face at least 24 months in jail for--'

 

'Fuck him' Mat hissed 'He deserves much more'.

 

Hannibal left his glass of wine on the table and moved to stand by the young nurse. Mat took an involuntary step back, feeling his imposing presence as physical wave. He was indeed grateful to Dr. Lecter for everything he'd done, after all Mr. Graham was now truly safe and cared for. But there was something unnerving about this meeting. Mat had felt it since the moment he entered the luxurious office, but he still couldn't quite put his finger on it.

 

'You miss Will'.

 

The simple statement caught Mat off guard. It was honest and sincere, yet still he could read nothing on Dr. Lecter's face.

 

'Y-yes' he murmured, cursing his stammer and licking his lips.

 

'You were his champion. You looked after him while he was in the hospital, offering comfort and emotional stability. You kept him safe and sane. And I will never forget that'.

 

Mat frowned, not really understanding what he meant by that. He was about to speak when he felt Dr. Lecter's hand caressing his cheek.

 

'You've been a loyal friend, Matthew. But you can let go now. I'll be in charge of everything'.

 

Mat frowned in confusion. Dr. Lecter's finger was soothing on his cheek, but the tender caress felt like a warning.

 

'B-but-- I love him' he blurted out. He didn't know where that confession came from, and now it was too late to take it back. Mat blushed and shifted his weight from one foot to the other, unaware of what Dr. Lecter's game was but knowing he would fight for Will til the end.

 

'I know you do. And I want you to love him, always'.

 

Dr. Lecter captured his lips then, and Mat froze. He was very soft and teasing, but was not asking permission. He was taking, nipping Mat's bottom lip and making him open his mouth. Mat parted his lips and let himself be kissed, squirming uncomfortably as he wasn't used to this. He was the one in control, the one who looked after others and gave himself unquestioningly, as he had done for Mr. Graham. But as Hannibal plundered his mouth, Mat began to understand the doctor's words. He could let go now. It was difficult and he struggled briefly, but Dr. Lecter continued his particular assault unrelentingly.

 

'Feisty little thing' he murmured amused 'Relax. Prove yourself worthy'.

 

Mat tried to push him away, but the old man gripped his neck and forced his head back.

 

'Shhh' he whispered as he ran his tongue up Mat's neck, licking him all the way to his mouth and sliding his tongue deep inside it.

 

It was something raw and primal, not the kiss of a lover, but the conscious marking of a predator, proud and possessive. And Mat understood at last. Dr. Lecter was offering him a rare gift, he was letting Mat love Mr. Graham. Why he couldn't tell. But the young nurse was being tested, and only if he passed the test would ever he be allowed near Will. It was either that or a knife in the gut, Mat had no doubt about it.

 

'Don't resist me' Hannibal warned 'Will will be happy to have you here'.

 

Mat swallowed hard, finally understanding he would have to occupy his place in the pecking order if he wanted to care for Will. It was a strange realization, but as it hit him, he relinquished control little by little. Dr. Lecter would look after him -after both of them- so he finally relaxed his body and submitted to this dangerous man for the sake of Mr. Graham.

 

'Good' Hannibal murmured feeling Mat go pliant at last 'Good'.

 

He undid the first button of Mat's shirt and stripped him off his clothes slowly, curiously, as if still considering the bargain he had struck. He ran his open palm down his chest and pinched his tattoos curiously.

 

'I'll mark you too' he murmured, and the dark promise made Mat tingle all over. All his tattoos had a very particular meaning, and he wore them as a proud warrior. The thought of being marked by Dr. Lecter was oddly exciting. As if by that primary ritual he would finally be allowed to belong with them. For a moment Mat wondered how Hannibal would do it, an ink tattoo seemed too... vulgar for a man like him. Maybe he would use a scalpel, like the surgeon he was. Mat shivered at the idea, and felt an urgent arousal washing over him. It was funny, he was naked and Dr. Lecter fully clothed, yet still it was him who was hot and sweating. Hannibal kept his cool demeanor as he spun Mat around and made him bend over his desk.

 

The air was knocked out of his lungs, but Mat didn't care. He stood still and quiet, panting and watching as his breath misted the polished surface. There were several folders on the desk, and one was open and full of papers. Mat realized with a gasp the folder was about him, as he saw his own photo stapled inside. It was obvious Dr. Lecter had run a full check on him, and he was probably aware of all his secrets. That made Mat squirm on the table, and he immediately felt the doctor's strong hand pressing on his lower back and holding him down.

 

'Don't be so naïve' he said 'Now tell me. How did you look after Will?'

 

Mat opened his mouth to say something, but Hannibal then parted his cheeks and started to tease his opening.

 

'Nngh' he muttered, surprised at the unexpected pleasure 'I... I looked after him'.

 

'That I already know' Hannibal replied circling his tightly furled hole with his thumb 'I want to know _how_ '.

 

Mat took a shuddering breath and let it go slowly. The doctor was rubbing something warm and slick around his opening, a sweet liquid that smelled real good.

 

'I... I used to loosen his straps' Mat swallowed 'So that he would be more comfortable in the bed'.

 

There was a low growl behind him, and Mat wasn't surprised to find out that talking about Will turned him on. And it seemed Dr. Lecter felt the same.

 

'Go on'.

 

'I... I used _Ensure_ shakes daily... So that he was properly fed'.

 

A wet finger pressed inside him, and Mat shook all over.

 

'I brought him food...' he croaked out as Hannibal fingered him open 'Anything I could get, he-- he liked cheese and avocado the most'.

 

Another purr, and Hannibal slid a second finger in him.

 

'And you know... About the pain relief cream... For his ankles... And the shot... He had bedsores and...'

 

Mat was panting in earnest now, his dick hard and throbbing between his legs but painfully forgotten. He didn't dare to touch himself, so he arched his back instead, feeling his body opening for Dr. Lecter.

 

'You gave him an MP3' he rasped in his ear 'Didn't you?'

 

'Yes' Mat gasped 'A radio... For the nights...'

 

'Yes' Hannibal echoed, and Mat felt him pressing his cockhead inside him. He was expecting a vicious assault, fast and brutal, so he was surprised by the slow, deep penetration. It had been a long time since he had done this, but beyond the initial burning, it didn't hurt that much. Hannibal gave him time to accommodate his girth, and then fucked him at leisure, enjoying his raspy gasps and attempts at lying still. It went on for longer than Mat had thought the old man capable of, but in this as in everything else, Dr. Lecter was truly formidable. He continued until Mat started to mouth little words- not quite begging yet, but almost there.

 

-Nnn... I can't... Fuck, it's... Mgh...

 

In a flash of clarity Mat suddenly knew that's how Dr. Lecter fucked Will, until he wept and begged and probably pissed himself before passing out. The thought was enough to make him come, and Mat felt Hannibal pumping his cock, slowly, surely, indifferent to the mess he was making on his expensive carpet.

 

-Will-- Will... -he panted as he came, and behind him Hannibal smirked. He came little after, rotating his hips and seeding Mat deep and good.

 

It was glorious, yet at the same time strangely shameful. They had both shared the memory of Will in this intimate way, wishing he was there with them- _between_ them. It was an unexpected bond to form with Dr. Lecter, but one which only grew stronger as the two men caught their breath. Mat thought if there was no knife blade between his ribs he had passed the test, and Dr. Lecter's words confirmed it when he said:

 

'You may take the guest room'.

 

He was about to stand when he felt him pushing something cold inside him- a steel plug, tapered and comfortable. Maybe Dr. Lecter wanted to keep him open for later, maybe he wanted his seed to remain inside him. But Mat knew the plug meant he wanted to talk about Will again. He wanted to hear all that Matthew had to tell about his days looking after him, and the thought made his cock twitch excitedly.

 

'Thank you' he whispered at last, and blushed immediately. It was a silly thing to say, and it made Mat feel like a fool, because he wasn't sure what he was thanking Dr. Lecter for. Many things, he guessed, some of which he couldn't quite yet articulate.

 

It made the doctor chuckle, though, so maybe he had understood what Matthew meant.

 

'We'll move your things after lunch. Rest a little now'.

 

Mat smiled shyly and nodded. He wasn't sure how they would work things out from now on, and lest of all when Will finally joined them, but for once he knew he shouldn't worry about it. After all, he was in Dr. Lecter's hands now.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hannibal uses a scalpel to cut and leave a scar on Matthew, but it's nothing gruesome or explicit.

 

The king sized bed was big enough for the three of them. Will slept in the middle, always, naked. It was one of those unwritten rules Matthew soon learned about. He had to wear shorts, always, with no exception. His was the left side, and Dr. Lecter's the right. Hannibal wore his silk pyjamas and reading glasses to bed, but the seeming air of domesticity never fooled Mat. He was constantly vigilant, watching over them as they cuddled together. He let Mat be most of the time, observing how he caressed and petted Will's hair. He listened to his sweet nothings in silence, and only smiled when Mat lulled Will to sleep with a half-remembered, out of tune song.

 

A cough was enough to keep Mat in check if he was going too far. Meaning, no sexual play with Will until he initiated it. Will was still weak and vulnerable after his fortnight in the Clinic, and Mat had the certainty Hannibal would chop off his prick and make him eat it if he dared touch Will before he was ready.

 

Mat had no problem with it, really. He was beyond happy to snuggle up to Will at nights, to guard his sleep and comfort him when he woke up from a nightmare. That didn't mean he never got aroused. He did, and often, the intimate contact with Will making it impossible for his body not to react. On those occasions, he left the bed and went to the en-suite bathroom, before it was too late and Will would notice.

 

If Will was asleep Hannibal would come to Mat, and take care of him in the bathroom. Sometimes all Mat needed was a quick handjob, some other nights he was bent over the sink and fucked with a thorough determination. If Will was awake Hannibal wouldn't leave him alone, and so Mat took care of himself. He would tell Hannibal about it in the morning, of course. No detail was ever spared, and Mat had the suspicion Dr. Lecter kept track of his night activities in one of his notebooks.

 

The anal plug only appeared when Mat was particularly restless. There were nights when Will was fast asleep (at least for the first few hours of the night) and Mat couldn't sleep. Hannibal barely slept a few hours every night, he was a light sleeper and his keen instinct woke him up whenever he sensed something was wrong. Mat's nervous tossing in the bed never failed to wake him up, and he looked at him over Will's dark silhouette. Sometimes they had just returned to the bed from the bathroom, but Hannibal never reproached Mat anything. He went to his dresser quietly, where he opened a drawer and picked the steely plug.

 

Mat knew what he had to do then. He lied on his side very still, not daring to gasp in fear of waking Will up. He let Hannibal tease him open and insert the plug, all the while relishing in his warm, powerful hand stroking his face. The plug was never about sex, it was an oddly comforting gesture that grounded Matthew and gave him a sense of stability. Dr. Lecter looked for the little scar he had left right across Mat's left eyebrow when he was done, and the caress always made him feel safe and cherished.

 

Mat had imagined Dr. Lecter would cut him in an intricate pattern with his scalpel, leaving a raised scar next to his tattoos that would mark him in a strange kind of ritual. But nothing was farther from the truth. Dr. Lecter did examine his body for a solid twenty minutes, following the ripple of his muscles and studying his skin like a scientist. But he did it for his own curiosity, because he had already chosen the spot long ago. It had to be on his face, and it had to be beautiful. Permanent, a scar that would change Matthew's face minutely but significantly.

 

When the scalpel was ready, Dr. Lecter cut across the tail of Mat's left eyebrow with surgical precision, leaving an inch gash that bled for a long time. There would be no stitches, of course, only an antiseptic wipe to make sure the wound would not get infected, but that was all. It hurt, but it was the only way of making sure the scar would be noticeable, as no hair would ever grow back there.

 

Mat was so excited by the whole process that he had an erection all through the proceedings. It was nothing sexual per se, but the thrill of being marked was so intense and intimate that his body didn't know what to do with the spare energy. Hannibal understood, and chuckled as he admired his work.

 

'Beautiful' he murmured, and Mat panted breathlessly. He went for a run after that, and when he returned, sweaty and exhausted, Hannibal massaged every inch of his body until he came untouched. There were cries and tears and many pleas because the pleasure was unbearable, but when it was over he felt like a new creature, forged anew and reborn in Dr. Lecter's bed.

 

-

 

It happened after three weeks of simple days, and Mat felt impossibly jealous. He had been happy to look after Will in a soothing, nurturing way, guarding his sleep and lulling him back to sleep when the dreadful nightmares woke him up. Will clung to him as if Mat were his beloved teddy bear, a comforting presence without which he would be completely lost. Mat felt loved and proud, nd when the next morning came and he saw Will smile, he knew everything had been so worthwhile.

 

That's why he felt a blinding rage when Will turned to Hannibal that night, with a sensual purr and raging erection. Mat watched through slitted eyes how the doctor kissed his nape and shoulder, and heard with an all consuming resentment all of Will's tiny whimpers. His cock was so hard and wet that Mat couldn't take his eyes away from it, and he wanted to touch it so badly. Not for his own personal enjoyment, but to make Will feel good. And as Dr. Lecter ran a possessive hand across Will's chest, Mat realized this wouldn't work unless he was _needed_ , and useful. And apparently, Dr. Lecter was more than able to look after Will by himself.

 

Mat shifted and was about to leave the bed when a loud sob made him look back. Will, his beloved and adored Will was trembling in Hannibal's arms, sweaty and gasping as he was deeply penetrated from behind. It was such a sight that Mat would have come right there and there if his heart wasn't broken in a million pieces. He forced himself to look away, and was already on his feet when Hannibal called after him.

 

'Matthew. _Now_ '.

 

Mat didn't understand at first, and he frowned in confusion. Will was sobbing raggedly as Hannibal fucked him, taking it so sweetly and moaning softly in the bed.

 

'Mat...' he whispered 'Mat, please... I need... I need you, _please_ '.

 

Mat felt an urgent warmth in his stomach, the visceral feeling to help Mr. Graham pulling him out of his reverie. Of course he was needed, by both of them, and very much so. But he had to play by Dr. Lecter's rules, and that meant he could only touch Will once Hannibal had possessed him. He saw it in his eyes, dangerous and predatory but unaccountably generous.

 

'Will' Mat whispered kneeling on the bed and crawling towards him like a cat ' _Will_ '.

 

'Mm-- I need...'

 

He never got to finish his sentence- not coherently. Will gave an exquisite yelp as Mat rested his forehead on his belly and licked the tip of his cock.

 

'Nghg' he panted, squirming feverishly as Hannibal held him down.

 

'Shshhh' he soothed 'You have to let Mat play with you, Will. He was earned it, and he loves you very much'.

 

Mat smiled as he heard Hannibal's words. Of course he loved Will, more than anything. And as he lapped around his cock he was determined to prove how worthy he was, so he sucked and teased him wickedly. He felt proud to be the one erasing the memory of Chilton's hand from Will's mind, from now on he would be the only one doing this, every day, every night, as many times as Will needed it. Mat was a little out of practice, though, an in his excitement he choked as he tried to take all of Will's cock deep in his throat. He wanted to make it last, but the enveloping heat was enough to make Will come, right on his tongue, a thick load of cum that Mat swallowed greedily.

 

'Ah- Ah!' he whimpered as Hannibal gave him no respite and continued to fuck him from behind. Mat watched enthralled as Hannibal took his pleasure in Will's quivering body, touching himself as the doctor thrust in and out, over and over again as Will moaned making loud and desperate.

 

'Here' he groaned just before coming, and for a moment Mat didn't understand what he meant. He was pointing at Will's flaccid cock with his hand, and Mat opened his eyes wide at the implication. He moved closer to Will and jerked off quickly, hearing more than seeing how Hannibal came and following him in a split second. He sprayed a rope of cum right over Will's cock, marking him with a low, possessive growl, just as Dr. Lecter was doing.

 

It was such a heady rush of power that Mat thought he would be coming forever. It was over soon, though, for him and Hannibal, who started to kiss and caress Will through his sobbing pants.

 

'Hush, you've done so well. I'm so proud of you' Hannibal whispered, and Mat lied on his side realizing his words applied to both of them. There was no plug for Will, and it made sense in a strangely logical way, as if he had to be leaking and sprayed all over with cum between them, safe and protected that way.

 

'I love you' Mat said as he felt his eyelids heavy with exhaustion, and Will nodded cozily into the pillow.

 

'Msñnsm' he muttered, and Mat sighed happily. Just before drifting off to sleep he remembered Dr. Lecter, and he opened his eyes to say something when he spoke first:

 

'Good night, Matthew. Rest well, Will will need us in the morning'.

 

Mat nodded and closed his eyes, cuddling up to Will as Hannibal watched over both of them. It was a strange feeling to have somebody guarding his sleep, but Mat found he quite liked to have a guardian angel looking after him.

 


End file.
